Tishian
by MissShelbyLynn
Summary: She's been brought to a world, nothing like her own. There's knights and legendary beings, and now suddenly she's discovered she has the Gift. But when she starts having dreams about a certain Duke things get complicated... New chapter 9 up!
1. Prologue

_Shelby looked around. She seemed to be standing on an island floating in the sky. All around her stretched blue sky and thick white clouds. She looked over the edge of the island. Her view of the ground below was blocked by a fluffy white cloud. Turning away from the edge she looked at the scene below her._

_She stood on grass of the greenest shade. On the opposite side of the island was a cherry blossom tree. Its pink blossoms were in fool bloom. Blossoms floated down delicately onto the grass below it. At the trunk of the tree was a wide, smooth rock. Its speckled white surface had been polished to a shine. It looked like a large dish under the tree. Sitting on the floor, and leaning on the rock was a man, dressed completely in black. He was a bold contrast to the soft scene around him. He lounged leisurely in the sun light that appeared to come from a sunless sky_

_Shelby took a step towards him when he opened a single blue eye. Shelby gulped. Why did she feel she knew this man? He closed his blue eyes slowly before running fingers through his brown-black hair._

_"Come here my pet."_

_Shelby's skin prickled but she obeyed. She didn't _sense _anything wrong. And she was good at picking up on good or bad vibes._

_"Sit." He instructed her. Shelby sat cross legged in front of him. He opened both icy blue eyes this time. He looked her over before leaning away from the polished stone. He pulled up one knee, resting a long arm on it. Shelby tried to place his face but it just wouldn't come to her._

_They stared at each other for several moments. "You don't recognize me, do you?" He asked bluntly. Shelby shook her head. He sighed. "Well, that's just as well." He looked slightly irritated now. But the look was gone as soon as it came._

_"You must be wondering why you're here, correct?"_

_"Correct." Shelby responded. She felt she recognized him for a moment, but the name slipped away from her._

_"Well, see here. Your teacher- Lucas- He's a good mage but a poor teacher. I suspect he'll be able to teach you all the building blocks you'll need but the Gods think it's important for you to learn a few specific spells. That's where I come in." He spread his arms in a large sweeping motion._

_"What spells exactly?" Shelby looked at him suspiciously. She wondered why the Gods were meddling in her affairs, but for some reason that didn't seem as important to her as figuring out the man before her._

_"Oh, just a few bits on mind control how to leech a gift-"He paused and looked at her side long, adding to the suspense. "Resurrecting the dead."_

_Shelby jumped up, shocked. "What?!" she exclaimed. "The dead should stay dead, and that's interfering with the Gods work!"_

_ The man simply smirked up at her and pulled her back down._

_"Relax my dear. The Gods want you to learn these spells. That's why the sent me to teach you." He talked to her like she was a child. This only upset her more._

_"Well, if they're so mighty as to meddle in my life why don't they bring back to life who ever it is that they want alive?" Her cheeks were a rosy color as she grew angrier._

_He sat there and shook his head. He was still being patient with her. "The Gods have more important things to deal with." Shelby glared at him._

_"Well, what makes you so qualified to teach me such spells?" Her words were harsh but he seemed not to notice. He looked down and plucked a strand of grass from the earth. His eyes looked tired and sad as he twirled the strand in between his fingers._

_"Let us just say I have- Experience in the area."_

_Shelby nodded. Then she jumped up in a flurry of panic. She stumbled back as she tried to get away from the man. He looked up at her as she scurried away. Getting up on her feet she back away and stared at him in disbelief. "You- You're- You're-"She couldn't say it. He smirked and stood up to reveal his full height._

_Shelby continued to step back as she struggled to say it._

_"You're- Roger."_

_The former Duke of Conte smirked at her. His eyes danced viciously in the light._

_"The one and only." He said his voice now cold and icy._

_Shelby felt her foot slip off the edge of the island and she began to fall._


	2. Message

Shelby jumped. Once again she felt something at the foot of her bed. She looked over her covers down at her feet. She squinted into the darkness and searched, but she could see nothing. Finally she sighed and laid back down. She would just have to wait until the morning to investigate. She rolled over onto her left side and closed her eyes. Beginning to think about what she would wear to work tomorrow, she finally started to fall back asleep. She yawned and stretched when she was abruptly woken once more. She felt that warm lump again and decided to kick it. "The Lump", as she called it, grunted. Shelby's heart froze. Since when did lumps _grunt_? Shelby sat up and pressed her back to the wall her bed was against.

She pulled her blanket to her chest, desperately looking into the darkness. There was nothing. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her knees, and pressed her face to them. She wanted out of the room and away from it, whatever "it" was. Shelby turned her head to where she thought the door was, but the dark made it hard to see. Shelby was surprised; it was painted a bright white. Usually it reflected even the smallest amount of light, but tonight it was as if there was an eclipse.

Shelby stared into the black space that was between her and the door. It wasn't that far. It was possibly two yards- Maybe. It would be a quick escape. Her dad's door was right across from hers. She could run out her door and right into his. Shelby smiled and threw off her blanket. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. As she moved she heard the shuffling of cloth; and it wasn't Shelby making the noise. Feeling her heart race she ran.

She had her fingers wrapped around the knob when two very large arms pulled her back. She opened her mouth to scream but a warm palm silenced her. The other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. Shelby's hands flew to the arm, scratching and clawing at it. She tried to scream but the hand muffled the noise. Overwhelmed with fear she began to cry. Her fingers dug in deep but her captor was wearing long sleeves. She kicked and struggled but the grip only tightened. He, or so she believed it to be a he, lifted her off the ground. Shelby yelped as she was carried. He brought her back to the bed where she was dropped onto her mattress. He pinned her down. He remained to cover her mouth with his hand, silencing her. His body pressed to hers. Shelby tried pushing him off but her struggles were useless. Whoever he was, he was extremely powerful- And heavy.

As Shelby wiggled back and forth, trying to free herself, she thought she heard the intruder trying to speak. But Shelby just continued to kick and scream. Tears flowed down her cheeks. After fifteen minutes of struggling Shelby gave up. Her now runny nose made it hard to breath and her covered mouth didn't help. She felt her body relax as it gave into what she thought was inevitable. Her chest began to shudder as she began to hyperventilate.

Her captor took off some the pressure then. He leaned down so his face was right next to hers. He lips brushed against her skin, sending chills down her spine. But the voice that spoke to her was warm and even somewhat comforting.

"You need to be quiet, ok?" His voice hinted sympathy, but Shelby did not want to be fooled. She nodded in agreement. The man leaned back and removed his hand from Shelby's mouth. As soon as he did she screamed. But it was cut off. His hand back on his mouth, Shelby started to struggle again. Then he sighed. Shelby slowly stopped. It sounded almost as if he was… Disappointed. He leaned back down and spoke once more.

"Please. You have to be quiet. Please Shelby. Please don't scream." His pleading tone confused Shelby. Here this man had her pinned, to her bed, at night, alone. It just seemed too bizarre. She swallowed, contemplating. She had tried calling for help and that had failed. She let out a sputtering breath and nodded. The man pulled his hand back just enough to allow Shelby to breathe. She took in slow breaths. Her heart had been racing throughout the encounter. Now she tried to slow it. As she got her breathing under control Shelby finally looked up and tried to see her captors face. All she could make out was a dark shadow. He was extremely close, his face only inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her skin. It smelt of peppermint.

"Good." His voice was calm and still didn't seem irritated by her previous actions. He lifted himself off her enough for her to move her arms. She rubbed her nose, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She felt the salty tears between her fingers.

Shelby looked up at him again. She could feel him watching her. The thought made her skin prickle. Never had someone intruded into her home. The place she had always felt was safe. She felt an urge to see his face. To see the man who held her captive in her own room. Her hands started to reach up as if to touch his face, but then she suddenly jerked back and held them to her chest. Instead she just stared at that dark shadow.

His hands were on either side of her, but now she felt them move. It was the left she believed. It was moving towards her. But then the strangest thing began to happen. In his cupped palm the tiniest of sparks sprang from his skin. It flickered out and then burst into more sparks. Finally a white colored flame took life in his hand. It was no bigger than thumbnail, but her whole room was illuminated. It shed an eerie light. It wavered and cast dark shadows. Shelby watched as his hand guided the flame up to her bedpost. His palm turned, pouring out the white flame onto her bed post. It flickered there, not burning the wooden post, but instead hovering above it. It was the oddest, most unbelievable thing she had ever seen. Shelby was still watching the flame when the man holding her down spoke again.

"Look at me Shelby."

Shelby's blood froze. Being held down was one thing, but to see his face was another. Shelby was afraid to look. She was afraid of what she might find. Instead of turning and looking at him she closed her eyes and cast her head down.

"Come on Shelby. Look at me." He was still calm. Not even a tad frustrated.

"No," she said, shaking her head softly. Her gut told her not to look, and so she didn't. With a small sigh of slight exasperation his hand touched her face. Shelby felt goose bumps rise on her skin. His finger tips just barely touched her cheek. She felt them glide along her cheek bone and then gently touch her skin. A single finger slipped under her chin, slowly raising her face to his. Despite his gentleness she did not open her eyes.

"Shelby, just open your eyes." His voice pleaded.

The tone in his voice melted Shelby. She had never heard anything so- Persuasive. Shelby swallowed, once and then slowly let her eyes open. The sight before her was quite the surprise.

She almost burst into laughter when she saw his face. Not only was this mysterious man not a man, but he wasn't mysterious at all. This dark figure was in fact just a boy- Barley older than her own sixteen years. Shelby guessed him to be eighteen or so. He had shaggy black hair and his skin was tanned from working in the sun. His nose had a tiny indent in it, something no one would notice unless they knew what they were looking for. But hit was his eyes that gave him away. They were the lightest grey, almost white. They made him appear as though he was blind, but Shelby new every well that he could see. Now she remembered his voice. She had played it in her head hundreds of times. She almost broke out with the giggles at the unnecessary fear she had felt. But there was one question she just had to ask.

What the hell was he doing here?!

His name was Michael. He was a story character of hers, born of paper and ink, but never flesh and blood. Shelby had drawn him many times and written about his many adventures. But never had she thought she would actually see him. He read the surprise on her face. A grin full of white teeth spread across his face. Shelby returned it with a smile of her own. Then Michael began to chuckle. Shelby laughed and jokingly punched Michael in the chest. He got off her and sat down on the bed. Shelby turned to sit on the edge of it next to him. They laughed together, entertained by the craziness of it all. After a few, brief happy moments they relaxed.

"So what brought you here?" She asked.

"You." Michael said. He looked at her side long. His demeanor suddenly changed. He seemed saddened.

"Me? What about me?" Shelby asked.

"Shelby, there's some things you need to know. Something has happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Something has happened in Tishian." Shelby's heart froze as soon as she heard the word. The way Michael spoke sent chills up her arms. His voice was remorseful. Something was wrong in her Tishian. He saw her cast her eyes down at the floor. Michael gently cupped her face and made her look at him. Shelby looked into his eyes. This time, she really looked into them. Not just at what color they were. She felt a sudden paralyzing warmth flow over her. His eyes were soft and they looked at her with a fondness she was not used to. He gently stroked a cheek with one of his big thumbs as Shelby blushed. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink tone, visible even in the dim light. She cast down her eyes once more. Then Michael's two big arms wrapped around her.

"So tell me, what's going on?" Shelby spoke into his chest. Tishian was her creation. Michael released her from the hug slowly. He gazed into her eyes once more. Then with one more sigh he began describing the horrific events taking place in his homeland.


	3. Making the Decision

Shelby tucked a snowy blond lock behind her ear. Her head hung down as she sat on the edge of her bed. She felt cold and distant.

It seemed that after her last story about Tishian ended everything went to hell. She sighed and shook her head. How could Shane do such horrible things? How could he turn against his country? Despite her being in a whole other world she felt somewhat responsible. Shen was her creation, and the product of her imagination.

Shane was one of the older characters. She had loosely based him on herself. Shelby sat straight up and licked her lips. This was terrible news. But why would Michael put all this effort into finding her? What could she do? The answer she came up with scared her.

Shelby rubbed the back of her neck. Sudenly her face was hot and her hands were damp. She wiped them on her shorts.

Michael sat next to her. His eyes rested unwaveringly on her face. Nick had revealed to him just a few months ago that their realm had not been created by the gods they worshipped, but by a young girl. In the back of his mind Michael had always felt that there was something different about Tishian compared to the realms around them. Like Neonel, Rockshane, Tortall, Scanra, Tusaine, and Famisa just to name a few. According to Nickolas she had only made a few of them, specifically Tishian, Neonel, Rockshane, and Famisa. They had been placed by the other countries merely by chance. Or so that's what Nickolas had theorized.

Michael studied Shelby's face; her soft lips and the unusual color of her hair. He felt a need to stroke the soft looking locks, but kept his hands in his laps. It was hard to restrain him self though. He was a curious little devil. Michael distracted himself by watching her hands fiddle with the bottom of her shorts. They fit the name given to them: They were _short_. The women at Court never showed so much flesh. Michael liked it though. Her smooth skin glowed in the light he had made. Michael looked away. Was she a temptress? Nickolas had assured him she wasn't but something about her drew him in.

She was thinking, and Michael didn't want to interrupt. But he needed something to do or his hands might do something he would regret. Michael looked down at his lap. There he had his hands. He interlocked them so as to keep them from escaping. But his eyes were harder to keep down. He looked at her from the corners of his eyes. Her face was dark and grim. His wrenched at the sad sight. He felt horrible now. He didn't like being the cause of her saddness, and he had brought her whole stinking pile of it.

"A copper for your thoughts?" He finaly interrupted. The air had grown thick and melancholy. Trying to comfort her he placed a warm hand on her lower back. He leaned over a tad bit, bringing him slightly closer to her. Her shirt had ridden up a bit in the back. Michael's fingers gently brushed against her warm skin sending chills up her spine- And his.

"Um, it's just. It's a lot to digest at once." Shelby said. She looked up at him for a moment. But her eyes were almost instantly looking back down at her lap.

Michael nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." He felt he needed to apologize. A small smile spread across Shelby's lips and she looked up at him. Her blue eyes glowed even in the dimly lit room. Michael's hand was half way to her face when he caught himself. Instead he rubbed the back of his neck and returned the smile. There was something entrancing about her, and something oddly familiar. The familiarity didn't faze him, but he made a note to remember.

"Shelby." His oice was warm and sweet in her ear. He had moved closer. Their thighs were now slightly touching. His hand was no longer on her back, but beside her. He was nearly wrapped around her.

"We need you." The sound of his voice melted her heart. It was so convincing- To convincing. Shelby's hands ran through her hair. She tugged the end of one lock nervously, and she squeezed her eyes shut. She had built up a very reasonable argument for why she wouldn't- No, why she couldn't go. She opened her mouth and turned to him, ready to refuse. But she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

His soft gray eyes looked at her. The looked at her and through her, into her soul. Shelby felt her heart flutter as she looked back into his eyes. When breathing became hard she looked down. She couldn't take that pleading look anymore. Not when it was Michael's.

She thought about her friends, her family, her pets, her school. She would have to leave it all behind. She didn't mind the school part but the friends, family, and pets part she did. She would leave behind sixteen years of work. Taking in a shaky breath Shelby closed her eyes once more. Then slowly she looked at him once more.

"Alright. I'll go."

Michael excitedly stood up. Then reaching back down he pulled Shelby up with him. His big arms wrapped around her. Shelby bit back a nervous giggle as she was held against his hard chest. He was warm and tender with her. For a second Shelby forgot he was about to sweep her off to a whole other world.

"Thank you Shelby. You have no idea what this means to me."

Shelby let out a little giggle, figuring it was safe enough. Finally after a few moments Michael released her. Shelby just smiled and shook her head. Thoughts of leaving all she loved behind flooded into her head once more. She immediately found something to distract herself.

"So how does this work? Do we have to go somewhere or what?" Shelby asked curiously. She placed her hands on her hips and grinned at Michael.

"Actually no. we don't even have to leave your room." He said while he gazed behind her at her wall. It was the only wall with a window. Shelby glanced behind her and then back at Michael.

"Um, ok? And that means what to me?"

Michael chuckled.

"We go through a portal that I have to make. It'll take a few minutes for me to get it up. It's a difficult spell." His voice sounded strained as he talked about the portal.

"Ok. But let me change first."

She brushed past Michael and walked towards her closet. There was no way she was going to Tishian in pajama shorts and tank.

"Why do you need to change?" Michael asked her, turning to look at Shelby. He was dissappointed at the thought her taking off the shorts that showed off her lovely flesh.

"Hey! No peeking!" Shelby told him. She was whispering but she raised the tone a bit for emphasis.

"Oh, yea. Ok." Michael turned back to the wall with the window. He stared at the blind that covered it. He sighed and raised his hands. He sucked in a deep breath and started to whisper words in some alien language. Shelby paused as she was opening a drawer. The whole wall Michael was facing started to glow. It was dim and barley visible at first. Then, starting at the center, it got brighter and brighter.

Shelby went back to gathering her stuff. She had a brown shoulder bag with a yellow peace sign on it. She filled it with some undergarments, a couple T-Shirts, and several other items. She then pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed a black jacket. She zippered it up a little bit and pulled the hood over her head. Then opening another drawer she pulled out a pair of socks. She put them on her bare feet. She looked next to her dresser for a pair of shoes. She chose a sturdy pair of tennis shoes. Then bending down picked up her ug boots and stuffed those in her bag. She was grabbing the things she knew she wouldn't be able to get in Tishian. When she turned back Michael he was doubled over.

Shelby rushed over to his side. She bent to look at his face and tried to help support him.

"Michael! Are you ok? What happened?" Her voice was filled with worry.

"Oh nothing, it's just- It takes a lot out of me."

Shelby remembered Michael was supposed to be the best mage in Tishian. But she must have not thought about this kind of situation. Slowly Michael stood back up. He took in another deep breath and smiled at Shelby. She could see the strain in his eyes. Dark rings had formed under his them and he looked like he could hardly stay awake. She could see droplets of sweat forming on his brow and his face was gray under his tan. Shelby nodded but she still looked worried.

"Ready kitten?"

Shelby looked at him. Why was he calling her kitten? Shaking her head she looked down. She felt her heart race as she thought about leaving the home she had lived in since she was a babe.

"You have to promise me one thing before we go." Her voice was meek in the dimly lit room.

Michael raised an eyebrow and looked at her, obviously confused. But the look faded just as quickly as it had appeared.

"What is it?"

Shelby took in a breath. "Promise me you won't- Oh never mind." She lost her nerve.

"Ok, let's do this thing." She walked towards the portal, her chin lifted stubbornly.

Michael's big hand wrapped around her arm and he pulled her back. Shelby turned to glare at him. The look on Michael's face was more serious than she had ever seen it. At least in the short time since she had met him.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I sware it." His voice was warm and sweet. Shelby blushed deeply and looked away.

Michael smiled, amused at her bashfulness. It was cute, and he favored it to the bold flirtations of the Court maidens.

"Alright. Now let's go." He said. He grabbed Shelby's hand and faced the portal. Shelby glanced down at the hand, then back up at him, and finally at the portal. She sucked in a last deep breath.

"Ready?"

Shelby nodded, to nervous to speak.

"Ok, let's go." Those were the last words Shelby heard before the two plunged into the portal.

The two hadn't noticed but a small black shadow had crawled out from underneath the bed. It breathed heavily as it waddled out from it's cover. It watched as Shelby and Michael disappeared. Then, before the portal closed, it hoped in after them.


	4. In a New World

Shelby woke up in a small stone room. There were two doors, one on the left, and another on the right. Across from the bed she laid on was a small hearth. A few embers flickered as they died inside it. Slowly Shelby sat up and took inventory. There was a bed, a small table with matching chair, and a chest. It looked like it was made of freshly stained wood. It was the only new thing in there. The rug on the floor was a dingy red hue, and the thick wool blanket looked like it had once been a magnificent green color but now it was faded almost too gray. Shelby threw it off to the side of her. She was about to put her feet on the floor when a sound like a dying pig came from under her bed. Shelby's eyes widened. She heard scratching noises and then the sound of scrambling. Slowly a fuzzy black blob waddled out from under the bed. She squealed in excitement. She hefted the black dog onto her bed.

Prada, as Shelby had named her, was an over weight Chihuahua. Her coat was a lovely mix of black and gray with a Rottweiler's brown points. She had thin legs and a barrel shaped midsection. She was a loyal, easygoing creature. Prada stood on Shelby's crossed legs and proceeded in licking her entire face. Shelby laughed and hugged her dog. Prada was heavy in her arms but Shelby was grateful for a little familiarity. Setting the dog on the bed Shelby stood up and stretched.

That's when she noticed she wore a plain night gown. She would ask who had changed her later. Thinking back to the other night she tried to remember what happened. She had vague memories of Michael and a bright light. Shelby shrugged and figured it would come back to her eventually. Shelby searched for her bags. When she couldn't find them she opened the chest. There they laid neatly with a small envelope on top. Shelby leaned down and picked up the envelope. It wasn't sealed. She poured out the contents into her hand. There was a heavy iron key on a leather thong and a small letter explain the key and the witched lock. According to the letter she had to insert the key and press her right thumb to the lock. Only then would the key turn and unlock the chest. Shelby smiled and hung the key around her neck.

Out of the chest she pulled out the jeans she had worn the night before and a loose T-Shirt. When her feet touched the cold stone floor she turned back for her boots. Dressed to her satisfaction Shelby began to explore her doors. The one to her right led the privy. Shelby grimaced. She would miss indoor plumbing. Next, the door on the left.

This door led into a large common area. It was a beautiful mess. Towards the back of the room was a magnificent hearth. She could she gold inlay on the fine masonry. Matching blue velvet seating rested in front of the fire so its occupants could feel warm and still talk with one and other. Two desks, one on the right one on the left, were covered in paperwork and colored strings. There were books on shelves just above the desks with papers sticking out of the them. In the center of the room is where Shelby was drawn to. There was a large table under a hanging light, lit by magic. On the table several maps were sprawled out, but only the top one was completely visible and unrolled. Tiny colored stones made two half circles around a square. She didn't have time to try and figure out their meaning though.

There were two other doors in the room besides the one leading to her room. The one on the far side of the room opened. She smiled at the person who came through the entrance.

Michael returned the smile with his own warm one. He was dressed simply in riding boots, gray breeches, white shirt and a deep blue tunic. He had his gray cloak in hand as he entered. He threw it over a hook by the door. The much taller man yawned as he walked over to Shelby.

"Nickolas wanted to see you last night. I told him you needed rest, but I don't think I can hold him much longer," He said with a weary smile.

Shelby shook her head. "That's alright. I'm as rested as I'm ever ganna get here." Shelby could already feel the eagerness to explore and look over her world. Michael eased wearily into a chair by the desk closest to her. Shelby went to him and leaned against the desk in front of him.

"What exactly does he want to talk about though?" Shelby asked Michael with a slightly confused face. She had remembered more of last night but she wondered why Nick even needed her at all.

Michael shrugged. "Gods only know. I tried getting him to tell me but he's refused to since he came up with that crack brained idea."

Shelby could tell he was talking about the night before. She could tell by the look on his face he didn't like interworld traveling. The thought made Shelby giggle. Michael the Magnificent afraid of traveling. Michael looked at her, a single dark brow raised.

"Nothing, I just remembered something funny." She didn't want to hurt his gentle pride. "Well, shouldn't we be off?" Shelby wanted to get the boring stuff done so she could go find her other creations.

"If we must." He said. Michael slowly raised himself from the chair with a moan. Shelby studied his face. Had he gotten older, or was it just the dim lighting in the room?

Michael threw on his cloak and sauntered over to the door. He opened it for Shelby as she eagerly stepped out.

- - -

Shelby cursed at herself for making Michael so damn tall. She nearly had to jog to keep with his leisurely pace. As they made their way to Nickolas's study Michael explained he had come to her when the days in both their worlds were the same so time had not changed for them. That meant it was the third of March. He also told her it was a ridiculously early seven am. Or, at least is was ridiculous to Shelby. She glared at the ground. She didn't even get up this early for school. Suddenly Shelby had the sinking feeling she'd miss online school and being able to sleep until ten.

Most of the nobles were still sleeping or just waking up. Maids and man servants rushed silently through the halls, readying baths and bringing fresh clothes to the occupants of the huge castle. The Pages and squires were up. They were just beginning practice with staffs. Shelby had heard their teacher's instructions and the clacking of wood on wood when they came to the level just below Michael's rooms. His quarters were stationed conveniently above the indoor practice yards with the outdoors ones right in front of his windows. Shelby didn't like the idea of being woken up by a man's bellows every morning.

They headed straight for Nickolas without delay. Shelby was grateful for that. Those who did take notice them, the maids mostly and few early rising nobles, stared at them in a way Shelby was not used to. They looked at her like she was some alien creature. She felt alien. There was an old regalness to the faces she caught glimpses of. Shelby envied them specifically for their chiseled cheek bones which were so unlike her round ones. Her clothes also brought attention. The stared at her jeans with curiosity and many looked confused and nervous when they saw that her jacket had words on the front. She zippered it up and stashed her hands in its pockets. _Let them stare, _She thought. _I'll be in breeches and boots soon enough. _Shelby tugged on Michael's sleeve. He looked down at her with those soft gray eyes and smiled.

"Yes, my kitten?" Shelby stared at him with wide, obviously confused eyes. Michael chuckled and slowed down a bit. He tugged at a spotted strand of hair on Shelby's head. She blushed. She had dyed leopard spots in black and pink on a strip of her hair on the left side. She had forgotten about her unique styling until now. She had always used her hair to make a statement but now she felt embarrassed about it. Her bangs were dyed a dark black as well as the under layers of her hair. Her hair had been bleached to a snowy white. She grimaced. She felt more out of place in the world she had created than the one she had never chosen to be born into. She pushed it aside and focused on what could at least be fixed.

"Is it possible for me to get some, um, clothes that are-"She paused to think of an appropriate word. "Better suited for, well, here? I know I don't have any money but I'm sure Nick could find some work for me and I could pay-"He cut her off with a shake of his head.

"I'll get you whatever you need kitten. Don't worry about money now, just focus on what Nick needs you for."

Shelby smiled up at him. She was glad to have to big knight for her friend. The had to go down they made two left turns and one right before coming to Nick's rooms. His door was placed in an open hall. On the right were doors to rooms of varying use. On the left was a low wall, and then beyond that the royal gardens. Shelby sighed in admiration. Even in the dead of winter the flowers were blooming magnificent colors. She had no doubt magic was involved. They walked half way down this half before Michael stopped at a heavy wooden door.

The door had no plaque on it and looked very plain. Shelby made a face. Nothing ever seemed to be the way she had imagined it. She shook her head and turned to Michael.

"Wait here, I have to let him know I've brought you." He said before knocking on the door twice and entering. She let out a large breath of air. She expected Michael to be quick, but after five minutes in the hall Shelby's thought began to wonder. She was considering hoping the low wall and taking a quick look at the gardens when she heard a commotion around the corner. She hurriedly strode down the hall and around the corner, but whatever had transpired was over now. A girl of about seven years laid in the middle of the walk way. She was wet and an empty pitcher and matching silver platter lay in front of her. The girl looked as if she were biting back tears as she used the few dry spots on her tunic to wipe up the little water that had made it onto the floor.

Shelby's mouth was tight as she walked over to the girl. Wordlessly she picked up the pitcher and placed it on the platter. When the girl was done mopping up with her tunic Shelby helped her onto her feet. That when Shelby got a serious reminder. This girl was not like the servants and few nobles her and Michael had passed. She was of the more usual type of Tishian. From the back her smoky locks had disguised her true being, but facing her now Shelby could see this girl was not- "normal". From the eyes up her bone structure was very human. But below that was definitely canine. A short muzzle protruded from her face, tipped with a small, wet, black nose. Shelby smiled as she finally noticed two rounded ears protruding from the girl's curly mass of hair. Her face was covered in a soft, luxurious looking fur.

Shelby saw that she came from high breeding. Some may have mistaken her to be from the royal wolf line but Shelby noted that her stark white muzzle was dead give away. She was full husky. The darker fur that covered her forehead and cheeks was steel in color, same as her hair. But what Shelby was surprised to find was that the girl was of pure blood. If she had mixed blood it would have been obvious.

The dogs, closely related to the royal line of wolves, made up a large part of the nobility in Tishian. They often had to mix bloods to keep producing healthy off spring, but this girl's family had kept their lines clean. She didn't know whether to respect such fine planning or pity the poor souls who had probably had to be married for blood, not love.

Finally Shelby noticed she was staring and blinked as her cheeks turned a rosy pink. But the girl had been staring too. She eyed the odd clothing that Shelby wore. It didn't look- Natural. Shelby did the first thing that came to mind and offered her hand.

"Hi, I'm Shelby." For a minute the dog child only stared at Shelby, then Shelby's hand. Finally she shook it. A slow, teeth filled smile spread across the girl's dog-like lips.

"Hullo, I'm Sarene." There was a pause before the two released hands. Shelby handed the platter back to the girl.

"Thanks." Sarene whispered as she took the platter. It was as wide as her shoulders, and even bigger in length. Finally she repositioned the shiny thing so it rested on her hip.

"No problem." Shelby said. There was a moment of awkward silence. Shelby was about to go when the girl spoke again.

"Where are you from?" She asked bluntly.

Shelby paused. How was she supposed to answer that question? Thinking on her feet, and from what books she had read, and the stories she had made up she came up with the vaguest answer ever.

"I'm the realms over the roof of the world." Shelby bit back laughter as Sarene's eyes nearly doubled in size. She looked at Shelby admiringly.

"Really?! What is it like? Are their demons there? Do they really have three headed dogs? Did a knight from your realm really take the Dominion Jewel?" The questions came faster then Shelby could answer. She laughed as the girl came up with the most absurd ideas of what she had been told is on the other side of the Roof of the World.

Sarene had finally run out of breath when she heard her name. The two both looked the way Shelby had come. Michael stopped abruptly at the mouth of the hall, grey cloak fluttering behind him. She felt her heart flutter. He was a magnificent piece of flesh. But nothing made her heart skip like Nickolas did as he slid to a stop next to Michael. He was more beautiful then Shelby had imagined.

Being that he was king, and from the ancient royal line of wolves Shelby immediately recognized the famous bloodline in him. But unlike Sarene who had a mixture of human and animalistic features in her face, Nickolas was all wolf. He had the perfectly sloped forehead. On top of his head were two beautifully curved ears that swiveled to catch every sound. The only thing not wolf like on his large head was his eyes. Those were of the deepest sapphire color that Shelby had ever seen. He strode down the hall towards her with grace unlike any wild thing Shelby had ever seen. Even dressed plainly in scarlet hose, undyed shirt, and black vest he was a regal sight.

Shelby gulped as he sauntered over to her. He smiled and gave a nod to Sarene who bowed deeply.

"I'm sorry Lady Sarene but I need to borrow Mistress Shelby here for a time." Sarene smiled sheepishly at Nickolas, before scuttling away quietly.

"Now Shelby, I would be honored if you would join me in my study."

His wolfish grin sent chills through Shelby She could only smile and nod as he whisked her down the hall.


	5. Meeting With His Royal Majesty

Shelby sat in a plush green velvet chair before Nick's desk. He sat in a similar behind the great mahogany desk. Nickolas leaned back, completely at ease in his study. It was a big room similar to Michael's, only neater.

"So Michael explained that he gave you a quick over view of what exactly has been occurring when he came to get you."

Shelby nodded. "He was vague though. He only said a bit about Shane turning on the crown and Neonal's new king causing some issues." She thought about the Tishian's poor neighbor country. There was a new king every year it seemed, and they were always nipping at their big brother Tishian. The Tishians had kept the country at bay for many years but it seemed they had finally started to get their act together. They had moved up from simple raiding to full blown attacks on the border forts. That's where Shane came in. He had been spotted at several battles, helping the Neonites.

Nickolas nodded his head slowly as he thought. "Well, then I'll fill in the holes he left." Nick leaned forward onto the desk, resting his elbows on the hard wood. "Shane went missing sometime around June two summers ago. I had several messengers positioned on our borders in case he came that way. At first I thought he was just off roaming. When he hadn't been seen at Court or even sent a letter my way I started to worry.

"Around the New Year that's when the attacks started. They destroyed Fort Eagle before reinforcements could arrive." Both Shelby and Nick grimaced. "There were a few survivors. When we finaly got to talk to them they painted a gruesome picture. They said Shane had been apart of the attack on the fort. They said he raised beasts like giant wild boars out of the grand and set them to destroying the forts wall. That explains why a whole side of the fort had been collapsed.

"The next attack came surprisingly quick. A fort just a few leagues away from Eagle was attacked in the same manner. Black beasts that rose from the ground rammed the wall down, and then foot soldiers and cavalry took everyone inside. Once again we were too late. By then though we had gathered our army.

"We sent reinforcements to all the border forts. We also sent mages along with the soldiers. With the new reinforcements we've been able to hold them back. But they're finding ways to get their soldiers past the forts. They took over Fief Melden last spring. We got it back but they destroyed the town and the farmlands." Shelby looked worriedly at Nick. It must've been tough getting the fief back she guessed when Nick looked grim faced at a scrap of parchment on his desk.

"Our biggest problem is Shane." The king sighed, exhaustion showed plainly on his face. "His Gift, it's- More powerful than anything I've ever seen." Nick paused to wipe a hand over his wolfish face. "He didn't used to be this powerful He's getting help from someone. Or- He's being, for lack of a better word, used."

Shelby looked at Nick with confusion. "Used?" She asked skeptically.

Nickolas nodded. "Last I saw him he didn't look- Right. He looked almost sickly. At first I thought it was because we were battling and he was using so much of his Gift, but then I noticed his Gift wasn't its normal peach color. That's when I knew something was wrong."

Nick stood up and came to lean on the desk in front of Shelby.

"That's why I brought you here."

Shelby's brows were knit together as she looked at the king. She turned her head, looking at him side long. He brought her because he thought Shane was sick?

"Last time I checked I was no doctor." She said in her sarcastic way.

Nick shook his head. "No, that you are not. But you can cure him all the same."

Shelby stared at Nick. What was he playing at? "I don't get it Nick." She called him by his first name without even thinking.

"Your Gift." He said it like it was common knowledge. Shelby looked at him baffled.

"I don't have the Gift! No one in my world does!" She argued, despite the fact deep down she had always desperately wanted to be able to wield magic.

Nick leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. He was dead serious. "You have the Gift. And a lot of it. I could _feel _it the moment you stepped into our world. It jolted me awake. In fact, it woke everyone in the castle that has the Gift." Shelby blushed. She felt bad for waking everyone. But she still didn't believe she had the Gift.

"I don't have it. I would have shown signs by now! I'm sixteen for Gods sake! When I got angry or sad my Gift would have responded- Right?" She remembered what she had read in her books, but she wasn't _entirely_ sure of herself.

Nick shook his head. "Not in your world. I studied it a bit before a told Michael about it. The Gift does exist where you come from, it's just been repressed. Your people forgot or feared the Gift, killing those who had it or those who knew they had it hid it. But it's there nonetheless."

Shelby stared at him in disbelief.

"It's true." He repeated. "Here I'll show you," He said as he got up. He walked behind the chair Shelby sat in. She fidgeted in her seat as he touched her temples. "Close your eyes." Shelby obeyed. "And relax; it's not going to hurt." Was that amusement in his voice? Shelby shrugged it off and focused on relaxing. A long moment stretched out before anything happened. Then Shelby started to feel something. She felt it with her mind. The thought made Shelby shiver. It was Nickolas's gift. She felt it behind her and on her temples.

Slowly an image formed on the inside of her eye lids. It was blurry and faint at first but it grew clearer and brighter as she got closer. Finally it came into full view. A ball of blue fire encased in a glass like wall. She could see her Gift beating against the wall. It pulsed and made attacks at it's container without success. Under the blue ball of light she could see something lighter. It was very faint, hardly noticeable unless you were looking for it. Beyond that there was one more layer. This one was more obvious. It was a white globe. It pulsed calmly to the beat of Shelby's heart. Shelby assumed this was her life force. It didn't make attempts at the wall. It just floated calmly in the mass of blue magic.

Suddenly she started to drift away from the scene. Once again the image grew blurry and faded till it was completely gone. She felt Nick removes his fingers from her temples. Shelby turned to look at him with a broad grin as he rubbed his hands.

"I have the Gift!" She whispered, amazed. Nick smiled and nodded. Amusement played in his eyes. He returned to lean on the desk in front of Shelby once more.

"Now I have a- Notion that you could cure Shane and bring him back to us with a bit of training." He walked back behind his desk and opened a drawer. "And I know just the man to teach you."

Shelby sat and waited patiently as Nickolas pulled at a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill. He began writing. Without looking up he spoke.

"Your teacher will be Lucas Naimo. He's our most powerful sorcerer." He stopped to smile at Shelby. He frowned when he noticed the confused look on her face. Shelby noted he talked like she should know him. She didn't. Which was odd. She thought Michael was the most powerful. She had written it that way.

Nick scratched his head. "You know, Lucas? Luke? Luke Naimo?" He was baffled she didn't know him. "He's not one of yours, is he?" Shelby slowly shook her head. Nick slowly nodded. "That would explain why you don't know him. Well, I'll tell you he is a good man, and a great teacher."

Shelby nodded then asked: "If he's so powerful why didn't you send him to get me?"

Nick didn't pause as he continued writing. "He was busy defending a fort against an attack. It's that attack that made me decide it was time you came over. But I didn't have the patience to wait for him to get back." The king finished writing and folded the letter closed. He sealed it with blood red wax and his personal seal. He let it cool as he stood motioning for Shelby to do the same. She did and faced him.

The much taller man placed warm hands on her shoulders, looking at her with a strange mixture of pride and worry.

"Shelby, I can't tell you how grateful I am for you helping me. The fate of Tishian depends on your curing Shane." He said. Shelby didn't realize how much her eyes had widened. Pride and worry were replaced with amusement.

"Now shall I return you to your knight?"

- - -

Michael was waiting outside the study with Sarene. Shelby was glad to see the girl was now platter-less and in dry clothes. Sarene, already small at a mere four feet, was dwarfed even more by Michael's towering six feet three inches. Shelby smiled at the pair who had been talking when Nick escorted her outside. Nick spotted the young girl and beckoned her over.

"Page Sarene, would you please run this to Master Lucas for me?" He asked a lovely smile on his wolf lips.

"Anything for you, your Majesty." Sarene said with a low bow. She took the letter and placed it in her tunic front. Shelby looked after the girl. She turned to Michael.

"She's a page?" She asked the big knight.

He nodded. "Yessum. Why?" He asked.

"She's so small!" She whispered. "She doesn't look old enough to be a way from her nanny."

Michael chuckled. "Well, she's a page, and a good one. She's the only girl though." Michael made a face. "I wish more women would try for their shield. But Annalyshia is giving us all a bad name."

Shelby looked at Michael. She knew that name. "How so?"

Michael shrugged. "I'd rather not say. Just hope you don't have to face that witch."

Shelby tapped a finger on her lips then changed the subject. "So where to next?"

Michael grinned. "To get you properly fitted. And then I have a surprise for you."

Shelby laughed. "Alright, sir knight." She turned to Sarene who looked apprehensively at the distant hallway. "Would you like to join us?"

Sarene beamed at Shelby. "Yes! Just let me run this to Master Naimo."

Shelby nodded and watched the small girl scurry off. Shelby chuckled and turned to Michael who led her down to the back of the castle. This was the side the faced the leagues of fields and forest behind the castle. Here were all the shops and services, located conveniently on the ground, second, and first under ground floors. Michael walked over to a wide door. It was split in two, with a lower and upper half. The upper half was opened wide. The lower half on the other hand was closed. It had a desk like attachment on the top of it to low for an older woman to write in a note pad on top of it. The woman, looking to be in her late forties had auburn hair with streaks of gray in it. She wore it pulled back in a bun at the back of her head. She had on men's gear as she took her notes down. Michael leaned on the desk platform next to the woman.

She looked up at Michael with sharp, piercing green eyes. "What d'you need Salvani? I thought when you got your shield we were rid of you for good." She sneered at the knight who faced her.

Michael chuckled. He was all good nature. "Ah, Joline my dear, doust thou not miss me?" He was joking. Shelby had to giggle at his humor.

Joline rolled her eyes. "Tell me what you need before I cut that tongue of yours out."

"I guess I've given you enough grief for one day Mistress Joline. What I came here for is what we discussed last night." There was a mischievous look in his eyes that Shelby did not trust. Joline looked sharply at Shelby.

"I'm guessin' the stuffs for her." She said. Every word was cold and sharp.

Michael nodded. 'Yes my dear." Joline's eyes darted at Michael again. She glared at him before mumbling and turning to dig inside the storage rooms behind the half door.

"Don't worry about Mistress Joline. Years of dealing with silly boys like me has turned her heart to ice." He said it while smiling softly at her. She looked down. There was something powerful in his gaze that unsettled her. She only looked up when Sarene trotted to them. She smiled up at knight and girl.

"Master Lucas wanted me to tell you he'd find you when he was ready." Sarene read Shelby's question on her face. "He says he saw you in a scrying crystal. Plus he said you have a- Look about you." Sarene grinned at this. She was obviously amused by the red color that flared across Shelby's cheeks.

Finally Joline returned. Shelby preferred the cold woman to Michael's stare and Sarene's amusement. The tall woman brought with her three bundles. One was a stack of shirts; another was tunics and similar things to wear over her shirts, and a variety of pants. Michael knew she liked variety. _Smart man_, she thought to herself.

Next Joline asked for Shelby's shoe size. After Shelby gave it to her she rushed away once more. Joline returned with three pairs of boots. Each was a different height. Shelby tried to pile the all the stacks in her arms without success. Michael chuckled and took two of them; Sarene took the other, leaving Shelby to carry the boots. She glared at her two companions who ignored her obvious signs of indignation.

Together the three walked back to Michael's rooms. There Shelby found Prada curled up by the fire. The dog snored happily, sound asleep. Shelby unlocked the chest. She placed the bundles inside neatly and placed her boots next to the chest.

She was kneeling on the floor looking at the contents in her chest while Michael and Sarene lounged on her bed. Shelby scratched her head. It was time she started dressing the part, and got into the clothes of the time.

"Um, I need to change." She spoke sheepishly. Michael and Sarene had been discussing the battle at Fort Eagle when she interrupted. Michael smiled.

"Well leave you be." With a wince he got up off the bed. "I swear, my body is twice as old as me. Let's let Shelby alone Sarene. Here, I have a map of Fort Eagle in my study."

"Really? Could you show me what wall they brought down?" The page asked hopefully.

"Of course." Michael responded. He opened the door for Sarene and then closed it behind him. But not before looking at Shelby. Once again that unsettling look was in his eyes. Shelby looked away first. He closed the door so quietly she didn't even realized it was closed until she risked a glance at it.

Undoing the bundles Shelby began surveying its contents. From the piles of new clothes she selected an outfit. She changed quickly into the fresh garments. She had selected a white shirt, black tunic, red hose, and a pair of gray boots that went half way up her calf. Pulling out a belt they had picked up on the way back she wrapped and secured it around her waist.

Shelby cursed when she realized there was no mirror in her room. She hated not being able to inspect the clothes with her own eyes.

Sucking it up she went into the main room where Michael was placing colored stones in a half circle on a map of Fort Eagle. Sarene gasped when he placed the last one down.

"You must be kidding! All those soldiers just for a little border fort?" She looked up at Michael, disbelief in her eyes.

Michael nodded gravely. "Small fort it may be, but it showed that the Neonites are becoming a force not to be reckoned with." He said.

"Unbelievable," Sarene whispered.

Shelby leaned against her door. It was- Cute, to see Michael educating the page. She was enjoying the sight when he finally noticed her. The look he gave her sent chills up her arms. When He didn't respond to Sarene, the page followed his gaze. A broad smile spread across the girl's face.

"What?" Shelby snapped. She was unprepared, knowing nothing about how she looked.

Michael covered his mouth with a big hand. His eyes twinkled as they looked at him. She glared at him.

Sarene was struggling against fits of laughter when Michael finally spoke.

"You look wonderful," He said. He walked over to her and brushed away the bangs that had fallen into her face. She just glared up at him. When he only smiled at her she looked at the floor. He cupped her chin and lifted her face to look at him. His eyes looked deep into hers. It seemed like forever had passed when he finally released her.

"You look like you belong here." Sarene said as she came over to the pair. "Only your hair gives you away that you're from over the Roof of the World."

Shelby cursed and searched for a mirror. Finally she found a small one hanging on a wall. She gathered her hair in a pony tail to see if that covered up her leopard prints. It did but it merely exposed more of the black. She'd rather have the black than have Michael call her kitten again. She rushed back to her room for a hair tie. When her locks were in place she returned to the study. Michael was waiting there with a cloak Shelby didn't remember picking up. It was black and hooded. She looked at Michael curiously.

"Remember that surprise I told you about?" He asked.

Shelby nodded and quickly placed the cloak on her shoulders.

"Well, it's waiting for us. And it's not being patient."


	6. Bad Dreams

He led her and Sarene down to the practice courts. Sadly their little page had to leave them before they got to where they were going. Page training was beginning. Michael kept Shelby busy though. He asked her random, irrational questions to keep her busy. When they reached the practice courts, Shelby didn't take any notice of the group of knights stretching and talking in one of the indoor courts. Michael's eyes danced mischievously. She was oblivious of where and to whom he had brought her. Instead she focused on answering his last question: Which came first, the chicken or the egg? It had no point but to keep her attention away from their path as he lead her down the many halls.

Michael sat down on the low wall that separated the courts from the hall way. This placed his back facing the knights. Shelby stood in front of him, her brows knit together as she thought.

"Ok, I think I figured it out. The egg came first. See it probably-"She stopped in mid sentence as something behind Michael caught her attention. Her jaw was wide open and her eyes were bright as she looked on. Michael laughed, but when Shelby did not make a sarcastic compliment or glare at him he got worried. Standing up he waved a hand in front of her unblinking eyes. Nothing. He waited another moment before he slipped a finger under her chin and closed her mouth.

"You'll be catching flies if you keep that face."

Shelby came out of the surprise that had overwhelmed her.

"Michael!" Her voice was tight and breathy as she said his name.

"Yessum?" He asked all innocence. Shelby punched his arm.

"You should have told me!" Her face was turning a rosy pink. "I'm not- I'm not ready to see them." He could hear her nervousness loud and clear.

"Oh hush kitten. You're more than ready. Now let's go."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her over the low wall and strode over to his group of long time friends and fellow knights. Nickolas had informed him that this group was the one favored by Shelby. Michael thought it'd be a lovely surprise for Shelby to meet them. When better to introduce her to them than at their morning practice when all the knights were present?

Michael could feel her shaking. He gave her palm a light squeeze before they reached the group of men. They had all been stretching drowsily when the first knight noticed Michael coming towards them, blond girl in tow. Michael's comrade studied the unfamiliar blond with cautious eyes. She was… Different. He started at the top with her uniquely colored hair. This made him scratch his head. Next was her face. No two persons looked exactly the same but the knight noticed there was something especially different about this one.

Michael stopped just in front of the group pulling Shelby up beside him. He slung a heavily muscled arm over her shoulders.

"I would like you all to meet my new friend Shelby. She's visiting from one of the realms over the Roof of the World. She's going to be Lucas's new student. " Shelby sighed. It seemed her little white lie had just become her cover story.

Shelby smiled nervously at the group. A few boys yawned and stretched. They were obviously not morning people. Those, whose eyes were not shut while yawning, stared at her. Shelby squirmed under Michael's arm. She didn't like being thrust into the center of attention like Michael had just done. What felt like a long moment passed before a tall, black haired knight got up from his stretching and smiled at her. With a confident stride Shelby envied he walked over to Michael and her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Shelby." He offered her his hand. Shelby shook it with the firmest group she could muster up. His fingers were cold on her hot palm. She admired his pale blue eyes and striking bone structure. His lips were a pale pink and curved up in the corners.

"This is Sir Chix of Korain Lake." Michael put in. He winked at his friend: A silent thanks for breaking the ice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Chix." Shelby spoke, her voice was a little shaky, but better than she had hoped.

Next to greet her was a man with flaming haired youth. The smug look on his face and his cocky demeanor made him appear older but he was had an obvious innocence about him that they older, battle weary knights did not. He shook her hand with a black gloved hand and introduced himself as Sir Flamason of Gruille Mountain. He told her she was to call him Flame.

Not a second after Flame left her did she find herself talking to yet another knight. This one she had recognized on the spot. It was hard to mistake him with his blue colored skin. He had centaur blood in him. The centaurs' native to Tishian were not like those that had been locked away in the Realms of the Gods for centuries. They were not immortal, and they were more- Educated. The blue skinned knight, called Keith, explained his father was Baron of fief Jem. Michael added in the Keith was the first centaur knight in the history of Tishian. That made the bashful knight turn purple as he blushed.

She had to laugh when the two disturbingly up beat knights approached her. In appearance they were complete opposites: The shorter one had a dirty blond hair and sparkling hazel eyes; the other had dark, almost black, brown hair, and dark eyes that glittered mischievously. In demeanor though, they could have been identical twins. They spoke similarly, stood similarly, and even wore similar clothing. The blond was Sir Josh of Port Higher and his darker friend was Sir Jacob of Crystal Reed. Shelby couldn't understand their early morning peppiness, but she had a feeling it would be interesting to see how her mornings would change with these two early risers around.

She was introduced to few more knights she didn't recognize as her own. After a beautiful brunette boy introduced himself she was released. Michael fell into a conversation with Chix leaving Shelby to watch several of the knights pair off to spar. A few others ran through practice patterns without a partner. That's when Shelby noticed the dark haired, stocky knight. She had seen him eyeing her when Michael first dragged her across the floor. He had not come up to introduce himself. She knew who he was only because his name was the only one she knew but hadn't heard. Shelby looked through the groups of sparring knights between her and the mysterious one. They locked eyes. After a long moment he began to saunter slowly around the group towards her. Shelby dared not move, except to turn and face him. Up close she could see him better. He had thick dusty black hair. His face was tanner than the other knights and he was marked by many more scars. His nose looked like it had been broken more than once. He was short and stocky compared to the other knight, but he was at least half a head taller than Shelby. He smiled at her with white teeth that stood out in his tanned face. Despite his numerous war marks, he was quite handsome. He had fine bone structure and there was romanticism about him. Shelby was baffled when he took her hand delicately and kissed her fingers.

"It's an honor to meet you Mistress Shelby." His voice reminded Shelby of the sun rising. She blushed a deep scarlet and sent her eyes to the floor. A warm, calloused hand lifted her face up.

"Don't be bashful. You're too lovely to be looking at the floor all the time." Shelby thought her heart had stopped. Since the moment he had come to get her Michael had been flirtatious, but he was subtle about it. The man though was much more straight forward!

He held her face for a moment longer than was necessary. Finally he released her. He kissed her hand once more before releasing it too. With the tiniest of smiles he disappeared into the mass of practicing knights. Shelby was left befuddled and confused. He left without telling her his name. Obviously he meant to play at some game with her. Shelby stared after him till a suddenly irritated Michael stomped over to her.

Shelby looked at him with confusion. "What's gotten into you?" She asked. Her tone was a bit sarcastic.

"Nothing," He muttered. Shelby grabbed his arm. He just continued to fume.

"It's nothing. Really. Just something Chix said." Shelby didn't believe him

"Michael, you can tell me. Please, Michael-"She stopped. Something big was at her back. Something big that felt dark. Shelby turned around. She couldn't have guessed more right.

A tall, lanky man stood at the opening of the practice court. He was dressed finely in black hose, black shirt, and a dark green robe that sprawled out behind him. He had glossy brown hair cut short to keep it out of his face. His face was pale and thin. His large green eyes stood out in his face. They were dark and revealed no emotion.

Shelby didn't need him to call her over or for him to even motion. She could _feel_ that he wanted her to come to him. Silently Shelby walked to the thin man.

She stood in front of him, letting him look her over. She could see he was assessing her, trying to guess how powerful she was. That's when she felt him enter her mind. She fidgeted and twitched as he prodded her gift. Shelby felt like he was trying to dig through her skull. It was an unusual sensation she did not enjoy in the least bit.

"Stop moving." His voice was stern but reassuring. Shelby didn't expect that. She almost half expected the air to freeze when he spoke.

She stopped fidgeting and held still while he prodded. Slowly she felt him pull out of her mind. For a moment he said nothing. He just tapped a finger on his chin, examining her. Then finally, he spoke.

"Like you guessed I am Lucas. Nickolas already explained I am to teach you. Well then, come along." He turned and his robe billowed out brilliantly behind him. Shelby glanced back at Michael who nodded at her, letting her know it was alright. Shelby scurried after Lucas, hurrying to catch up.

It was a long way to his rooms. He was on the third story, almost on the opposite side of the castle. Inside his suite Shelby found four rooms. The main room was a common area and study. The walls were all covered with book cases that were filled to bursting. In fact there weren't enough shelves for all the books. Some laid on the floor in neat stack. Other laid opened on chairs or desks, while a few had been placed under the seats by the hearth. It was pure chaos in this room. Papers were scattered over desks and stuck out between books. Only one desk had been cleared and organized so that it may be used. Shelby didn't get a chance to see what was on the other side of the two doors at the back of the common area. Lucas immediately directed her to room to their right. This was his work room. Shelby was relieved to see that this room was much better organized. All the books were placed properly on shelves; all his tools he used in spells were laid out neatly on the counters or put away in safe places. Their was a table at the center of the room with several stools surrounding it. Lucas instructed her to take a seat on one. Shelby chose one that was as tall as the table. She faced him as he leaned against the counter opposite from her.

"If you're to be my student, know now you will follow my rules." With anyone else Shelby may have slapped them for such a bossy tone, but something about Lucas demanded her respect. "You will live in my quarters- No, don't argue with me. You're a student mage, and you will live with your fellow scholars." Shelby crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him stubbornly. "Classes will occur after breakfast everyday at nine am sharp, excluding Saturdays and Sundays and every other Monday. Yes, that means you have to get up at a decent hour. You must get permission from me before bringing any one in your room and the door must always stay open while they are present. Feel free to lock your door all you want when you're alone. I don't allow maids into my rooms so plan on picking up after yourself. Your room is yours to do with as you please. As long as you are present for classes you will have your free time. Skip a class and expect to start losing your free time, starting with your weekends. These are my rules. They are simple and easy to follow. Understand?"

Shelby was glad he was finally done. She thought when she left her own world she was done with such rules. Boy, had she been wrong. She nodded slowly.

"Wonderful." He rubbed his hands together.

"So when do we start?" She asked curiously. She immediately regretted it.

"No better time than the present, eh magelet?" He smirked at her. His eyes danced wickedly. Shelby sighed.

"Fine." She said.

"We'll start by removing that cursed wall of yours." Shelby looked at him, a thin blond brow raised. "The wall caused by all that repression." He explained.

Shelby nodded, and so they began breaking down the wall.

- - -

Shelby slumped into her new bed. She had spent the better half of her day breaking down that stupid wall around her Gift. It had been stronger than she guestimated when Nickolas first showed her it. The sudden power that erupted in her body took a lot out of Shelby. She wasn't used to carrying such a burden. And her magic was sensitive. Now every time a person with the Gift past her she could feel it. It felt like a tingling in her mind that was very distracting. It would take some getting used to.

Then immediately after that Lucas had put her to practicing meditation. He told her it would help her control her wild Gift. According to him it was extremely untamed. Trying to control and focus her Gift had drained her.

Then when the finished lessons around noon Michael and his knights whisked her off to explore the castle. They showed her all the shops in the castle, showed her off to the pages and squires, then took her for a ride in the area behind the castle.

Shelby suddenly had never missed a bed more than at that moment. The bed she had in Lucas's chamber was of a higher quality, a sign of his immense wealth. She didn't even undress before getting under the covers. She merely threw her boots, stocking, and tunic in a corner. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

- - -

_Shelby looked around. She seemed to be standing on an island floating in the sky. All around her stretched blue sky and thick white clouds. She looked over the edge of the island. Her view of the ground below was blocked by a fluffy white cloud. Turning away from the edge she looked at the scene below her._

_She stood on grass of the greenest shade. On the opposite side of the island was a cherry blossom tree. Its pink blossoms were in fool bloom. Blossoms floated down delicately onto the grass below it. At the trunk of the tree was a wide, smooth rock. Its speckled white surface had been polished to a shine. It looked like a large dish under the tree. Sitting on the floor, and leaning on the rock was a man, dressed completely in black. He was a bold contrast to the soft scene around him. He lounged leisurely in the sun light that appeared to come from a sunless sky_

_Shelby took a step towards him when he opened a single blue eye. Shelby gulped. Why did she feel she knew this man? He closed his blue eyes slowly before running fingers through his brown-black hair._

_"Come here my pet."_

_Shelby's skin prickled but she obeyed. She didn't _sense _anything wrong. And she was good at picking up on good or bad vibes._

_"Sit." He instructed her. Shelby sat cross legged in front of him. He opened both icy blue eyes this time. He looked her over before leaning away from the polished stone. He pulled up one knee, resting a long arm on it. Shelby tried to place his face but it just wouldn't come to her._

_They stared at each other for several moments. "You don't recognize me, do you?" He asked bluntly. Shelby shook her head. He sighed. "Well, that's just as well." He looked slightly irritated now. But the look was gone as soon as it came._

_"You must be wondering why you're here, correct?"_

_"Correct." Shelby responded. She felt she recognized him for a moment, but the name slipped away from her._

_"Well, see here. Your teacher- Lucas- He's a good mage but a poor teacher. I suspect he'll be able to teach you all the building blocks you'll need but the Gods think it's important for you to learn a few specific spells. That's where I come in." He spread his arms in a large sweeping motion._

_"What spells exactly?" Shelby looked at him suspiciously. She wondered why the Gods were meddling in her affairs, but for some reason that didn't seem as important to her as figuring out the man before her._

_"Oh, just a few bits on mind control how to leech a gift-"He paused and looked at her side long, adding to the suspense. "Resurrecting the dead."_

_Shelby jumped up, shocked. "What?!" she exclaimed. "The dead should stay dead, and that's interfering with the Gods work!"_

_ The man simply smirked up at her and pulled her back down._

_"Relax my dear. The Gods want you to learn these spells. That's why the sent me to teach you." He talked to her like she was a child. This only upset her more._

_"Well, if they're so mighty as to meddle in my life why don't they bring back to life who ever it is that they want alive?" Her cheeks were a rosy color as she grew angrier._

_He sat there and shook his head. He was still being patient with her. "The Gods have more important things to deal with." Shelby glared at him._

_"Well, what makes you so qualified to teach me such spells?" Her words were harsh but he seemed not to notice. He looked down and plucked a strand of grass from the earth. His eyes looked tired and sad as he twirled the strand in between his fingers._

_"Let us just say I have- Experience in the area."_

_Shelby nodded. Then she jumped up in a flurry of panic. She stumbled back as she tried to get away from the man. He looked up at her as she scurried away. Getting up on her feet she back away and stared at him in disbelief. "You- You're- You're-"She couldn't say it. He smirked and stood up to reveal his full height._

_Shelby continued to step back as she struggled to say it._

_"You're- Roger."_

_The former Duke of Conte smirked at her. His eyes danced viciously in the light._

_"The one and only." He said his voice now cold and icy._

_Shelby felt her foot slip off the edge of the island and she began to fall._

Shelby jerked awake as she hit the floor. She fought her way out of a tangle of sheets and blankets. When she was finally free she leaned against the bed and tried to calm her breathing. Prada walked over to sit on the bed next to Shelby's face.

"It was just a dream Prada- But it was _so_ _real_." She pet the dog absentmindly.

Prada made a huffing sound and lay down. Shelby looked into the banked fire in her small hearth.

"It was so real."


	7. Demon

Shelby rubbed her sore eyes. She had just finished lessons with Lucas. Today they had focused on simple things like light and how to manipulate it. It was difficult to get adjusted with using her Gift.

Shelby walked down to the practice courts. She wished Lucas would get to scrying spells so she didn't have to look everywhere for Michael or his companions.

She checked all the indoor courts to no avail, so she moved on to the outdoor ones. She first checked the jousting arena. Only the pages and a few squires were practicing their with their training master. She checked the other courts used for practicing swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. These were deserted. Next she tried the archery court. This was set somewhat farther away from the other practice areas. It was closer to the armories and smiths shops on the castle's ground floor. There she finaly found someone.

It was the knight who had flirted with her so boldly the day before. Shelby leaned against the fence that enclosed the practice court. From there she watched as he released bolt after bolt.

He was shooting at one of the tweleve targets set up on the opposite end of the court, but on the one he shot at little colored pieces of cloth had been pinned to the target. They were in varying sots all over the target and were barely and large than the arrow heads of his bolt. These made for a harder target that the four inch wide bulls eye. Everytime he shot he hit either the bulls eye or on of the strips of cloth. He was an extremely good shot. Finally he shot his last arrow.

For a moment he studied his target than walked over and removed the twelve arrows inbedded in it. He made quick work of removing the arrows then turned to walk back to his spot. That's when he saw Shelby. He sent her broad smile before walking swiftly over to her. He leaned on the fence in front of her. His face was extremely close Shelby noted.

"You're very good with a bow." She commented.

"Well, thank you m'lady." His voice was honey in her ears. She saw a light of playfulness in his green eyes. "Have you ever practiced archery?" Shelby shook her head. "Would you like to try?" Shelby's eyes lit up when he asked.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly. She had always wanted to try but archery wasn't exactly the weapon of choice in her world.

The knight chuckled. "Well climb over here and I'll let you use my bow."

Shelby scurried over the tall fence and into the court.

"Here, put these on." He took of his arm guards and helped Shelby put them on and tighten the straps. After he was satisfied with their tightness he towed her over to the spot where he had shoot from. He placed the soft wood of his bow into her hands. "Ok, stand like this." He puts his hands on her hips and positioned her in the right stance. "Now you're going to lift it up like this. Focus on the spot you want to hit." He helped her hold the bow in the right position. Then he hand her and arrow. He was surprised to find out she knew how to string it and hold the string with her middle and pointer finger. "Now just pull back and, well, release." He took a few steps back to stand behind her.

Shelby pulled back on the string as far as she could. It was nowhere near where her companion had pulled back to. Her arms burned with the odd new use of her muscles. When Shelby was satisfied with the target she chose she released the string. The arrow flew in an arc, just barley grazing the bottom of the target. She pursed her lips as she looked at her failed attempt to at least hit one of the colored rings.

"That's alright. No one ever really gets it on the first try. Here, try again." He handed her another arrow. Shelby restrung the bow and reassumed her stance. Pulling back on the string once more she chose her target. This time the arrow embedded itself in the top of the target. It still didn't hit any of the rings but at least it was stuck in something. She shot yet another. This time he made a correction to how she held the bow's wooden continued this way untill they ran out of arrows.

"You did quite well for a first timer. "He said as they wriggled the arrows free from the target. She had burried about half of them in the target.

"Thanks. But I have a feeling you had a lot to do with it Jesse. "He looked at her abruptly. Shelby giggled at the confusion at his face. She let him come up with his own explination for how she got his name.

"Michael told you, didn't he?"

"Perhaps." She turned away from him to walk back to the fence. She glanced at him over her shoulder, a sly smile on her lips.

He grinned and shook his head at her. "You're an interesting one Miss Shelby."

"I know." She smirked and received a laugh from him.

He stuffed his arrows in a quiver that rested against the fence. He slung it over his shoulder before unstring his bow. When he was done with that he climbed over the fence. Shelby did the same. "I need to go to the stables. Would you care to join me?" Jesse asked pleasantly.

"I'd love too." Shelby loved horses and she was not about to turn down a trip to the stables.

The two walked around the castle to the stables castle's stable was a long building. This was where the nobility, pages, squires, and castle visitors housed their mounts. Shelby loved the smell of hay and horse sweat. Half way down the stable two horses hung there heads over their doors and greated Jesse with happy whinnies.

"The bay is Jacamo and the liver chestnut is Dark Heart." Jesse explained as he began unlocking a large chest between the two stalls. Inside was his equipment and a sack of apples. He took out two handing them to Shelby. She fed each horse one, laugh as the licked her palms in thanks.

"Well hello there Jacamo." She rubbed the big bay's head. It was obvious to Shelby this was Jesse's war horse. His whithers were higher than Shelby's head. His blocky head, thick neck, and big feet were signs of draft blood. Shelby was rubbing his broad forehead when the stallion pressed his nose against hers. He exhaled straight into her face. Shelby caught the sweet smell of alfalfa hay and apples. She smiled and cupped Jacamo's chin with her hands. Gently she blew back into his nostrils. The horse whinied happily.

"Where did you learn that?" Jesse asked. He looked at her skepticaly.

"Oh, just from some book." She smiled innocently at him. She had forgotten he was watching. Jesse watched her for a moment longer before pulling out some brushes for the horses.

"Would you like to groom Dark Heart?" He asked, offering her a brush.

"Sure." She took the brush in her hand and began opening Heart's stall. The mare snorted when Shelby closed the stall door behind her. "Well hellow there girl." She greeted the mare. Heart pushed her head into the girl's stomach. Shelby laughed and rubbed the white stripe going down the center of Heart's forehead. Shelby lifted the mare's chin and did the same with her as she had with Jacamo. Heart returned Shelby's scent with her own. She swished her tail, satisfied with the introduction. Shelby started to brush Heart's dark coat. The mare had the long legs and broad chest of a Thoroughbred. She was Jesse's riding horse. She was more agile and sure footed then her large companion. Shelby ran the brush over her coat in long strokes.

She was three quarters done when she thought she heard a voice. Shelby looked out of the stall, but there was no one in sight. "Did you say something Jesse?" She asked from her stall.

"No[e." Was the reply.

Shelby returned to Heart. Where was the voice coming from? She could hear it faintly, though she couldn't make out the words. She went back to grooming Heart. As she ran the brush over the mare's flanks the voice got clearer. Now Shelby realized she wasn't hearing with her ears, but with her mind. She didn't like what she heard.

_Let go of me you foul creatures!_ The voice was gruff, male, and distressed. Shelby stopped brushing Heart.

_I sware it, if you do not release me I will tear the hide from your backs myself!_ Shelby couldn't help but pick up the feeling that the owner of the voice was in trouble. She felt anger and fear in his harsh tones.

_Horse Gods curse you, you mongrel curs!_

Suddenly an ear spliting cry split the air. It came from another horse in the stables. She ran to the stall door and quickly opened it. Jesse was already out of Jacamo's stall staring at the source of the cry.

Shelby stared in awe. Four grooms were leading a tall black stallion into the stable. He was the most beautiful thing in the stable. He had the similar comformation of Heart but much larger. Possibly even larger than Jacamo. He had a true black coat that shone with sweat. He had no white markings and a long black mane and tail. Shelby could see the horse was obviously angry and frightened. His eyes flashed wildly showing the whites of his eyes. He tried to rear, only to have the grooms pull him back down. He did not want to go into the windowless stall they were leading him to.

"Stupid beast! Git in th' stall!" This came from the largest of the grooms. The black stallion tried to snap at him, but another groom pulled his head away. They had two ropes attached the the halter on his head and two more around his neck. Shelby wondered how he breathed with the ropes so tight around his throat.

Shelby rushed forward. Before she took two steps Jesse had gripped her arm. She looked at him and snarled. The horse was obviously being mistreated. Jesse shook his head and pointed.

"Look." He said. Shelby turned to look where he pointed. Three nobles had entered to look at the struggling animal. Shelby was disgusted in the way they looked at the stallion.

"So, what will you do with him? He's obviously not breakable." This came from a tall young man dressed in a gem studded gold rob and purple hose. Shelby didn't like his pinched face and bug eyes.

"Send him back to that goat fellow that you bought him from. Let them deal with the monster." This came from an equaly tall man wearing a silk maroon shirts and brown riding pants.

They both spoke to a woman Shelby already despised. She had curly blond locks that had been pinned at the back of her head. She wore a pale pink tunic, with white embroideries and clear crystals stitched into it's hem. She had on a flowy pale cream shirt and similarly colored breeches. She wore diamond earrings and matching gold and diamond rings on greedy looking fingers. The look in her eyes was one of disgust.

"I think I'll just have him fed to the hounds. He's not worth the trouble. Any untamable beast should be put out of our misery." She scowled at the struggling horse. "You incompitent fools! How hard is it to get the beast in a stall!" They had gotten the stallion to the door of the stall but they were having difficulties getting him to go in. The blond woman flicked peach fire at the horse's rump. He squealed in pain and charged forward into the stall. Shelby gasped. How could she be so heartless!

"That's princess Annalyshia. She's as cold as ice and as mean as a troll." Jesse whispered in her ear. Shelby glared at the princess. Jesse released her and stuck his hands in his pockets. "She has no respect for a good piece of horse flesh. She'd rather throw away a good animal rather than take the time to understand the poor thing." The look on Jesse's face was unreadable.

Shelby listened as she heard the horse kick and strike the wall and door of the stall. He whinnied loudly snorted as he paced his dark quarters.

Shelby couldn't take it anymore. She stomped over to the group of snobbish nobles and exhausted grooms.

"If you don't want him I'll take him." She didn't bother hiding her anger and irritation. The princess didn't even look at her.

"Go away girl. You have no business dealing with a war horse." Shelby didn't give up.

"If you don't want him, what does it matter what my business is?" This time the princess didn't even respond. Jesse was tugging her arm, trying to get her to go back to his horses. She shrugged him off and ran to the dark stallion's stall. She hurriedly tried unlocking the door. Before she got the latch undone a cold hand grabbed her shoulder and threw her to the floor. Shelby looked up at her attacker. The princess looked at her disgustedly.

"How dare you! The stallion is mine. I will do with him as I please you stupid wench!" Annalyshia's voice was cold and degrading. She was readying to kick Shelby when Jesse grabbed her arm. She glared at him.

"Your Higness, if you don't mind I'd like a word with you." His grip on her arm tightened. Anna stared at him for a long moment.

"What is it Groulle?" She asked. Jesse pulled her away, just far enough so they couldn't hear.

The princess's two companions snickered at her. Shelby stuck her tounge at them and got up. She brushed off her bum and fized her tunic. She turned her back to the two and tried to look through the slats of the stall door. She could barely make out the figure of the stallion. He paced in the back of the stall. The ropes the grooms had used to direct him dragged behind him as he trotted back and forth. He snorted and stopped to paw the ground every now and then.

_What did they do to you, Great One?_ She asked with her mind. The stallion immediately stoopped in a corner. He turned to face the stall door. His ears swiveled, obviously confused.

_Over here,_ she called. She couldn't see his dark eyes in the shadows of his stall. She sighed. What had they done to him.

_Who are you?_ His voice was shaky in her mind. He was still very upset.

_I'm Shelby. Who may you be?_ She asked softly.

_Shelby, you are a two-legger. How is it that you can speak with me?_ Shelby caught the hint of suspicion in his voice. _Are you People? Did they turn you to one of them?_ Shelby thought about how to answer his questions.

_No, I was born a two-legger. I'm not sure how you hear me. I've never talked to or heard People before._ That was a good enough response. The horse was silent. _What is your name Great One?_ She asked again. A long moment stretched out before he responded.

_The fire maker there calls me Black Sun. The man who I served before the fire maker called me Black Tea. The one before him called me_ _Laddy._ Shelby paused as she took this in.

Well, what would you like to be called? She asked. She didn't feel right forcing a name on him. A long silence dragged on before he came up with something.

_My herd called me Demon. Demon is what you will call me by._ Shelby smiled.

_Well it's a pleasure to meet you Demon._ The stallion snorted at her.

Finaly Jesse returned. Shelby looked over his shoulder at Annalyshia. The princess, who Shelby now realized had a face similar to her own, was sneering at her. Shelby returned it with her own fiery glare. Jesse shifted to block her view and Shelby listened as she heard Anna and her companions exit the stable.

"The stag is yours." Jesse said. He looked exasperated from the conversation he had had with Anna.

"What?" Shelby asked in disbelief. The princess had looked like she wanted to kill Shleby. Why had she now decided Shelby could have Demon?

"The stallion, the one behind you, he's your horse now." Shelby continued to look at him in disbelief.

"But how-" She began

"Please don't ask, I'd rather not talk about it." Shelby didn't push the subject. Instead she turned around and opened Demon's stall door. His head jerked up when light flooded the space.

"It's ok sir, it's just me." He swished his tail and shook his matted mane. "Why don't you come here so I can get a look at you, hm?" she tried coaxing him out of the corner he had retreated. Stubbornly he refused. Shelby pursed her lips. Suddenly she felt a cool apple pressed into her hand. She turned to look at Jesse. She hadn't heard him run across the aisle to get an apple from his chest. Shelby smiled her thanks and turned back to Demon. She held out the apple in her flat palm. "If you want it you're going to have to come and get it."

The stallion didn't completely distrust humans. He just didn't like Annalyshia and her group. He tried to get her to come to him once then quietly strode forward. Shelby grined happily as he ate the apple out of her hand. When he finished she lifted his large nose to hers and blew into his nostrils. He blew his own hot breath into her face. Shelby kissed his nose and was rewarded with a happy squeal from her stallion. She patted his soft cheek.

_I think we're going to make a wonderful pair,_ she said to him.

He snorted and tossed his big head. _So we will._


	8. Arguments with a Sorcerer

_She sat on the edge of the island, her legs swung over the edge. Roger sat next to her._

_"You're going to have to talk to me sometime. I could keep you here you know." He threatened her. She snorted, very unlady like. Roger sighed and rolled his eyes. "Shelby Lynn. For the last time I'm _ordering_ you to speak to me." Shelby looked at him and glared. "Gods curse it woman! I need to teach you these spells! The Gods have commanded it!" He was starting to lose his self control. They had been sitting in an unbroken silence for nearly thirty minutes._

_Shelby refused to let him teach her. She was brooding over his past… Indiscretions. But Mithros, the Mother Goddess, and the Black God had told him he must teach her these spells. In exchange they had promised the end of the torture he had been receiving daily. It had been his punishment for trying to over throw Jonathan and take the thrown. The right to rule was a God given right and they meant to show him why, over, and over, and over again every day. As long as he was teaching Shelby though they had promised to stop the torture. So of course Roger had jumped at the chance. How was he supposed to know this girl would recognize him and be upset by him? Roger rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Ok woman, I am your teacher and you will listen to me." He stood up and then pulled her to her feet. She tried to pull away but he held on to her arms. "Don't act like a child. And pay attention." He dragged her over to the speckled rock and commanded her to sit. He stood and faced her. "Now I know you're not exactly pleased with my past behavior but I have been given the duty to teach you. Now you're going to sit there and listen to what I say or you can sit there and ignore me. But there will come a time when you need what it is I have to teach you. So would you rather learn these spells and be prepared, or would you prefer to blow me off and risk being unprepared in the future?" He finished his rant and sucked in a deep breath. His face was rosy with anger._

_Shelby looked him in the yes. Roger stared back into hers. Finally she gave in and looked down. "Ok, fine. Teach me oh great one." She said the last part mockingly but Roger just brushed it off._

_Her first lesson was a section on Gift leeching. It went quite smoothly. More smoothly then her lessons with Lucas. When they finished Shelby and Roger walked over to the edge of the island once more. Shelby had grown a new- Respect for him. He was a good teacher. But she still didn't trust, or even like him for that matter. Once at the edge they stopped and faced each other._

"_Before you go, I want to give you something." He said. He cupped his hands together and focused on them. Slowly orange fire swirled up around his finger and wrapped around his fingers. Once it completely surrounded his hands it flared and died. Roger opened his cupped hands and held out a flat butterfly shaped pendant. It was nearly the width of her palm and glowed a faint, steady orange. She took it and held it gingerly. It was beautiful. Shelby could feel the magic pulsing in it. She looked up at Roger for an explanation. He gave her one. "If you ever need me, during the day while you're awake just hold this and think of me."_

_Shelby looked down at the token once more, then back up at Roger. "Thank you Roger. How could I-"_

_He cut into her sentence. "Don't thank me. Just promise me you'll use it." He smiled a broad white-toothed smile._

_Shelby nodded. "I promise I'll use it."_

"_Good," He said. "Now get some sleep while you still can."_

_She didn't have time to respond when everything turned black._

Lucas had torn her blankets away and was shaking her to get up. Shelby moaned and blinked up at him.

"Shelby! You need to get up. If we don't leave now, neither of us will get breakfast!"

Shelby jumped up. Lucas was a crank as it was. She didn't want to see how he was with an empty belly. She shooed him out quickly so she could change. That's when she realized she had been holding something in her palm. She unfurled her fingers to expose an orange butterfly pendant.


	9. Battle At The Wall

Her new routine got easier and easier each day. Before long she was waking up before Lucas, and her lessons began to come more easily. After her lessons with Lucas Jesse practiced archery with her and gave her lessons on horse back riding. These were fun times for her. Michael joined them almost daily. The only time he wasn't present is when the king called council amongst his higher officials. At night she had lessons with Roger. These slowly became harder than Lucas's teachings. They started requiring much more concentration and they had many small bits and pieces.

Shelby felt odd learning the forbidden spells. But Roger insisted on her learning them. In the months that followed she began to actualy grow attached to the dead sorcerer. He was hard on her about her lessons but whne they were done teaching he made a decent friend. He gave her insight on the "What Not To Do's" while at Court. He told her the stories of his darker days. Shelby couldn't believe the things he had to tell her. He described to her the university in Carthak, and the great City of the Gods. She was entranced with the tales of how he tried to overthrow his uncle and cousin, and how he almost got away with it. Shelby made it clear that she didn't approve but it was intresting to hear the story from another point of view. The pendant he gave her hung around her neck on a long silver chain. She hand't run into a situation where she needed to use it yet. But she kept it around her neck all the time.

On the weekends when she wasn't training Jesse, Michael, and some of the other knights would go with her into the city before the castle. She liked visiting the market place and look at all the things the city's residents had to sell. Nickolas had her on a small weekly allowance. She kept her money in a small box she bought from one of the castle's carpenters. She had built up a hefty stash of copper, silver, and even a few gold nobles.

It was a sunny day in early April when Shelby, Michael, Jesse, and Keith rode into town. Shelby rode on Demon today. The tall black stallion made her feel like she towered over the world. People quickly moved aside for knights and magelet.

They were in the center of the market place. Here the crowds were the thickest. People hustled and bustled, buying what they needed at one stall, then quickly moving to another. That's when Shelby noticed a light flickering in the distance. She turned to see a large stall. This one was bigger than most, with more goods on display. There was a guard on either side, watching closely for any thieves trying to make a move at the items. It was an armory. Not one commissioned by the castle, but a private armory. Shelby guided Demon over to the stall and dismounted. She had to get a closer look at the equipment that glinted in the early morning sun light. There was a sword. It's blade was polished and it rippled with light. There was palte armor, dark in color and of the finest quality. There were gauntlets, mail, daggers, but what caught Shelby's eye was the fine bow on the far end of the display.

It was a recurve bow. It was stained black, and polished to a shine. Shelby walked over to it, running a hand over it she saw intricate engraving in its wood. The shop keeper walked over to her.

"'Tis a fine bow. You's intrested in purchasin' it?" Shelby nodded as she inspected the bow. Suddenly Michael and Jesse were on either side of her, and Keith stood behind them, mounted on his big boned mare Precious.

"What are you looking at Shelby?" Jesse asked. He eyed the shop keeper. The boys knew Shelby looked like a potential target. She was inncoent faced and she had no idea how to haggle.

"I was thinking about buying this bow." She indicated the black one that she ran her hand over.

Jesse lifted and inspected it. "You wanna take a look?"

"Sure," Michael said. Shelby watched as Jesse passed the bow to Michael. He tested the bend and studied each bit of the weapon. Fianly, satisfied with his inspection he placed the bow in Shelby's hands.

"So, what do you boys think?" She asked them.

"It's well constructed, light weight." Jesse said.

"It has a nice bend, over all it's a fine piece of equipment. Do you want to buy it?" Shelby held it in her hands. The wood was warm on her pallms. She ran a thumb over it, contemplating. Finally she nodded and smiled.

"Yes, how much is it?" She asked the shop keeper. She strted to pull her purse out. Unlike most people, she did not keep it on her belt. She instead kept it on a long thong around her neck. She hid it in her tunic, safe from the fingers of a pick pocket.

The shop keep tapped his chin. "Twenty gold nobles." Shelby felt her heart break. She didn't have that much.

"That's ridiculous!" Michael exclaimed. "She'll pay no more than five!"

The shop keep scoffed at Michael. His kind demeanor dissappeared. "For such a fine piece of equipment I'll take no less than fifteen!" Michael opened his mouth to argue, but Shelby interrupted.

"How about I pay you eight gold nobles and ten silver." She offered. Her eyes looked at the man behind the counter pleadingly. For a second he just stood there and huffed.

"Fine, eight gold nobles, and ten silver nobles." Shelby smiled gleefully and opened her purse. She fished out the eight gold nobles, the only gold she had, and ten silver nobles. She placed them in the shop keeper's hand and took her new bow.

The small group remounted and continued around the market. Shelby purchased some string and polishing wax for her bow. Jesse insisted she wait to get her arrows from the palace armory.

At around noon the group stopped to have lunch. They ate a local inn that was suggested to them by a local. The food was delicous and the atmosphere was fun. Shelby was picking apart a roll and stuffing it with meat when a a strange man walked up to them. He was wearing brown breeches and knee high riding boots. His flowing cream shirt billowed as he moved and his brown vest was unbuttoned in a relaxed fashion. He had copper hair cropped short. He smiled at the knights, a sly look in his eyes.

"Hello, good sirs. It's been quite some time since we last saw eachother." He leaned at the head of the table.

"Ah, Gavin, it has been quite some time." Michael said. "Where have you been these past few months?"

"I had a few things to tend to." His smile was crooked. Shelby had to smile at the charming man. She was taking a bite of her roll when he noticed her. "And is the lass?" Shelby blushed and put her roll down.

"This is Shelby. She's studying magic at the castle. She just got here a few months ago." Keith supplied. He began on the soup a serving maid had brought him.

Gavin walked over to stradle the bench next to Shelby.

"Well it's nice to be meetin' ya lass." Shelby smiled sweetly at him.

"Gavin is the city's Rogue king." Jesse whispered in her ear. She looked at Gavin with a disbelieving gaze. He just smiled sweetly at her.

"I finally meet my first rogue and it turns out he's the king of them all." Shelby bit her lip as she looked down.

The rogue joined them in conversation for the rest of their lunch. He had some interesting tales to tell. It turned out he had been visiting the other areas he ruled, keeping his subjects cared for and in check. They were preparing to leave when screams erupted from outside. A sweat soaked man ran into the inn, there was a large tear in his shoulder. His arm hung uselessly at his side.

"It's- an attack!" He panted." They're attacking! At the wall!" He collapsed to the ground.

Knights, mage, and rogue ran out of the inn, followed by people trying to escape to their homes. There were large black beasts circling in the sky. Shelby counted at least six. They were descending lower and lower. She caught a glimpse of something and realized the beasts were carrying riders on their backs. Shelby looked towards the main gate surrounding the city. More beasts of the same color were crawling over the walls. These were smaller and wingless. About thirty were climbing over the walls into the capital.

Her knights ran to the stables. Shelby and Gavin stared as the guards on the walls fought off the creatures trying to invade the city.

"What in Mithros's name are those?" He said.

Shelby shrugged. "I have no idea, but I think I know who's making them." Gavin looked at her, a single bronze eyebrow raised. "Prince Shane. He's been seen drawing beasts from the earth before."

"Well why hasn't someone stopped him?" Gavin asked her.

"He keeps hiding over the Neonal borders. Nickolas would rather draw him out on our terf, rather than hunt for him on someone elses territorry." She explained.

"Well, I don't believe your Nickolas expected this." His mouth was tight as he watched his people run past him towards the castle.

"I don't believe he did." Shelby agreed. The knights ran out of the inn's stables, mounts in hand. Michael ran over to her and handed her Demon's reins.

"Mount up now." He ordered.

"But-" She started.

"I said now!" He yelled. Shelby looked at him wide eyed once before mounting up on Demon. The stallion quivered under the saddle. Shelby could feel his fear of the strange creatures in the sky.

_What are they?_ He asked in her mind.

_I have no clue. I think Shane made them. It looks like his handiwork._She waited for the other knights to mount up. Michael had drawn his sword and Shelby could feel his Gift buzzing. So was Keith's. His own sword glowed a deep violet.

"Alright Shelby," Michael was holding Demon's bridle and looking Shelby straight in the eyes. They were dark and angry. "You're going to ride straight to the castle." She began to protest. "Listen to me! We don't know what we're dealing with. Untill we know what exactly it is that we're dealing with it's not safe for you. So I'm ordering you to go back to the castle." Shelby looked pleadlingly in his eyes. "Go!" He yelled. Shelby hesitated, then kicked Demon into a quick canter towards the castle. She turned back to see Michael, Jesse, and Keith ride to the gate. She pulled Demon to a quick stop.

_I thought the ghost eyed one said to go back home?_ Demon asked.

_He did, but I think I could help more so here than hiding back there._ She turned him down an alley and out to another street. The had to stop for a group of soilders rushing to the walls. She trotted Demon through the streets looking for a quiet place to sit and focus. Demon halted and reared when they entered onto a street where a group of civilians were wrestling one of the walking demons. Gavin suddenly appeared and drew his sword. He ran it through the animals head. It let out a last dieing screech before it burst into flames and dissappeared. The peasants stood back, looking at the spot where the creature had been. Shelby trotted over to Gavin. He turned and smirked.

"I thought Sir Michael sent you back to the castle?" He asked.

"I need a place, a quiet place, where no one will disturb. Do you know of any?" She ignored his question.

"Quiet? In this mess?"

"Please Gavin. I want to help. But I need to be able to focus. I just- I just want to help." She pleaded, with her words and with her eyes.

Gavin only needed a moment to think before he agreed. "Scoot forward. We need to hurry." He mounted up behind her and took the reins from her hands. He urged Demon into a gallop down the street. It was a matter of a few sharp turns when he turned into a small courtyard in front of a small home. He dismounted and urged Shelby do the same. There was no one to take the horse to the stables, but Gavin didn't leave her time to tear off Demon's saddle. He pulled her inside the small home.

They were greeted by a teenaged boy swinging a large broom. Gavin caught it with a single hand. "Are you so blind as to not recognize your own brother?" Gavin yelled at his brother. The boy dropped the broom.

"Gavin? I- I thought someone was breaking in. What're you doing here?"

"My friend Shelby here needs a place to concentrate. Shelby this is my brother Falin. Now brother dearest, will you take her to such a room?" Falin nodded. "Wonderful. And don't bother her. She's a mage." Falin's eyes widened with admiration. Gavin turned to Shelby. "Now, I need to go fight with my people. I'll return to you when the battle is over." He said.

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit." With that he was off. Shelby followed Falin to a spare bedroom. She sat on the bed and leaned against its head board. Falin stared at her for a moment and then left and shut the door. Shelby sat there for a moment, not sure what to do. She knew she was capable of the spells she imagined but she couldn't figure out how to put them together. Quickly she pulled out her orange butterfly. She gripped it in her hand and immediately she felt Roger flood into her mind.

_You need me my blossom?_ Shelby ignored the pet name and immediately began explaining the situation. She told him about the flying monsters and the crawling ones that were invading the city. She rushed to give him all the details. Finally, she finished. He was silent and Shelby could feel him thinking.

_Ok, here's what you're going to do. You're going to close your eyes. Imagine the city, see it in your eyes._ She did as he said. She saw the city in her mind's eye, spreading out infront of her, sun light glinting off the roofs of the many houses. The castle glittered behind the houses of the peasants. Black beasts flew in the sky and several more dotted the wall. _Very good. Now you're going to take a strand of your gift and weave it into the image. You_ must _concentrate._Shelby did exactly that. Suddenly she was in the picture she had created in her head. It flared to life in her mind, making her dizzy and naesous. _Relax. Focus. From here you can see any part of the city you wish._ Shelby would have smiled were she not so focused on the magic she was using.

She sent Roger thanks and released her butterfly pendant. She dove down into the city, searching for her knight friends. There she found a group of the king's personal army along with Flame, Jacob, and Josh. They were fighting back a group of three crawlers. Shelby now took a moment to study them. They had the legs of a lizard and the body of a cat. Each head was different though. There was one dog head, a hawk head, and a goat head. The knights she saw now were dressed in full armor, and the soilders had on mail. They were holding their own, but just barely. Shelby reached into her Gift and summond a strand of it. She sent it out to the creatures. She wrapped it around the feet of the first one with a dog head. It tried to struggle free and fell to the ground. That gave Flame the opening he needed to run his sword through the beasts head.

Next came the beast with the goat head. He had already killed two men using his giant horns. Shelby wrapped her strand of magic around this ones neck. She squeezed it tighter and tighter. The thing began to gasp and choke for breath. A soilder sent his spear through it's chest. With long curled claws it tried ripping out the spear. Shelby pulled the strand tighter trying to choke the beast. Instead she broke it's neck. But even when it fell to the ground, paralyzed, it's head continued to thrash wildly. A foot soilder stabbed it in the forehead with his long dagger.

The knights handled the last beast on their own without her help. Once again she was flying through the sky. She found Gavin struggling with a flying beast. It was attacking him and a group of his men mixed with foot soilders. A few of them were archers and they shoot up and the thing. It's rider was a mage. He threw bolts of fire at them, sending three men flying. Another laid on the floor, his flesh burning before his comrades. Shelby was furious. She sent her magic into the flying thing snake like head. She felt into it's mind and with a furious thought she exploded it's head. The limp body fell down to the ground, it's rider still in his seat. Shelby took a moment to watch the group of men tear him apart.

She whisked off to the gate entrance. There she found Michael, Jesse, and Keith. They were fighting off a crawler and a flyer at the same time. The three knights stood back to back as a group of guards and peasants tried to get to them. Shelby Threw the crawler over the wall head first. It smashed into the ground below, its body layed sprawled motionless on the ground. Next was the flyer. This time Shelby attacked the mage first. She threw her Gift at him, sending hiim bursting into flames. Both beast and rider screamed. The mage fell of his ride into the group of peasants. Jesse had his bow drawn and let loose a bolt that flew straight threw the flyer's jaw. It squealed in pain and tried to explode. Shelby let the knight finsih it off. More crawlers were rising from the ground and this time shelby intended to end this at the source. She summoned Shane and suddenly her mind whisked into the surrounding forst. Through the trees, over hills, and through streams all the way into another city she found him.

Shane sat in the shade of a tree. Eyes closed. Shelby prodded him with her magic, trying to be discreet. Suddenly his eyes shot open. "Hello Shelby." He said vicously. Suddenly pain ran threw her head and hands. She had only a moment to gasp before she fainted.


	10. A Teacher's Concern

_ "You stupid, stupid girl!" Roger exclaimed. His voice was loud in her sore ears. He whisked her up off her feet in a giant bear hug. It took Shelby a moment to realize what he was doing. Roger? Showing affection? It didn't make much sense to her. But after a moment she burried her face in his chest. She had been terrified when Shane attacked her. She had not been prepared to block such a spell and thought for sure she was dead. But the Black God had not come and so she hoped that was a sign she was still alive. Just as she began sobbing iinto his shirt he pulled her away. He gripped her shoulders with firm hands. "Are you mad? What made you come up with that absurd idea to go after Shane? He's more powerful than you and _he's _finished his training." Shelby heard concern in her teacher's voice. He was obviously worried. Shelby didn't reply. She only continued to cry. Roger hugged her once more. He held her against his chest. He never wanted to let her go._

_ When Roger had agreed to teach the girl he had only done it to be free from the torture he had earned. But he had grown attached to the little magelet. She had a deeper understanding of things than he could have hoped for. And her company was enjoyable. She kept him on his toes, asking him questions most people wouldn't have dared asked him when he was alive. The way she had become comfortable with him despite the evil he had done made him admire her. When Thom had brought him back everyone had suspected him. Not a soul had trusted Roger. Not even so much as to allow him in the palace library without someone to spy on him. It was for good reason but it had annoyed Roger. Shelby trusted and respected him, but at the same time she kept his head from growing to large. He didn't want to lose his only company._

_ Shelby pressed her face to his chest and let her tears flow. Roger stroked her hair, trying to relax her. Shelby had been frightened. When Shane shocked her. He had flooded her Gift with his own, making it bubble and swell. Her Gift had swelled up so much it filled her. It had stretched inside her being till it felt like her skin would explore. The pain had been excrutiating. Shelby imagined that was how it felt to be boiled alive. So it was understandable that when she found out she was not dead she broke down._

_ Roger let her cry for a few moments, then slowly peeled her looked up at him with blurry, blood shot eyes. He wiped away the last few tears._

_ "Promise me you won't go after Shane again untill your ready?" He asked her. There was pleading in his voice as he asked._

_ Shelby sniffled and rubbed her wet nose. "I promise Roger." It was barley a whisper._

_ "Good." He kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I'd do with my self if I lost you." He said. He hugged her once more. "Now off to bed with you. You need all the sleep you can get." He said._

_ Slowly the scene faded to black. Shelby slept the rest of the time without dreams._


End file.
